landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Gathering
In the Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat lead spoke about Harvesting. Destructibility is effecting a lot of the gameplay, and the approach players will have of Everquest Next Landmark already, but it very directly influences the way in which we would gather and harvest materials throughout Norrath. Michael Mann goes on to explain how the world is made of resources. There won't be any mining nodes sticking up out of the ground, looking like a "sore thumb" in this game. Nodes will be placed in logical locations. For example if you're looking for metal nodes you would find them typically in mountainous areas. As you dig into Norrath with the tools you have, or as you roam through the forests on either side of the continent, you will find different types of resources which you can collect. Healing A dynamic world of destructibility would be extremely difficult to procedurally generate without storage of voxel data that would "heal" the world after a time. In game currently, the land actually already heals 20 minutes after destruction. As far as currently understood by the public media, the way healing works, is that the game has the procedurally created world's voxels data stored before any destruction happens. Then, you the adventurer take your mining pick and start digging into the earth. After you are finished gathering the material you need and you leave, the timer starts and the world heals after a time. It was mentioned in the December 11th, 2013 livestream that the land could heal in around a player if for some reason that player left the game in a self made tunnel. In this case the player would have to dig themself out upon logging back in. In addition the claims of a player do not heal and in fact use the building tools and not the gathering tools to manipulate. Inventory Described in Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are three types of inventory. Personal Inventory: the limited inventory space that can be carried on your character. This can be expanded through acquiring and crafting items. Claim Inventory: this storage space is confined to your plot of land. Items can be stored in chests that you build on your land. Vault: you can access items stored within a vault through any other vault. Vaults are crafted items that can be built at certain locations. These will be especially useful for group projects. Resources As mentioned in the Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are more than 50 resources divided into five tiers, including: *more than 10 metals *10 gems *wood *plants *stone *liquids Other objects can be found as well, including crafting recipes. Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting mentions that different biomes will have harvestables of different colors, specifically different wood, stone, and metal. However there wasn't mention whether the different types were considered different tiers. Minerals and Metals Tiers * dirt, stone, copper, tin * iron, silver * gold, tungsten * cobalt, rubicite * mithril, etherium Woods * mahogany = Tools Tools are grouped in tiers. A tool is limited to the materials it can be used to gather. For example, a copper pick cannot be used to harvest obsidian. Tools are crafted by the player, although the player starts with low level tools in order to be able to get started harvesting. "We'll have things like pick axes, obviously, but we want to expand tools to make the actual process of harvesting more exciting." SOE has yet to say much else on this subject other than the fact that there will be basic harvesting, and then more specialized harvesting. Better tools can be crafted using higher tier materials. One example given was upgrading to a Mithril Pick-axe, which would allow the player to harvest types of stone that were previously unharvestable with the lower level pick-axe. Tools will not decay as you utilize them. Tool Types *Axe - used for harvesting wood *Bucket - used for collecting liquids, like water and lava *Pick or Pick Axe - used for mining gems, stone, and metal *Sickle - used for harvesting plants(?) Known Stats * Damage - How fast things break that you hit * Speed - How many swings per second * Harvest Size - Size of area that is effected by each swing * Discover - Modifier to the chance of finding something while using tool to gather Known Tools Axes * Something before copper that you need to gather enough copper to make a copper one? * Copper * Gold - used to harvest dark wood (mahogany) - (tier not specified in video) * Etherium Pick Axes *Copper pick - used to harvest iron, tin, and (?) *Iron pick - used to harvest silver, amethyst, topaz, and (?) *Mithril pick - used to harvest obsidian and (?) * Mithirium pickaxe - used to harvest mithril Buckets * Wood - Don't expect to carry lava in it Rare Tools * Founders Pick Axe - Combo Pick and Axe (Tier 1 best pick / Tier 5 worst Axe) Other Means of Gathering Materials Salvaging of items, or the breaking down of them into their parent materials was also mentioned during Michael Mann's portion of the Creating Worlds Panel. SourcesCategory:Gathering * Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat lead spoke about Harvesting. * Developer Diary: Materials and Tools enumerates the tools and explains some of their uses in harvesting. * December 11th, 2013 livestream - Focused heavily on gathering with demo of current look of using pick and discussion about progression through tiers using materials already gathered. * Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting - Talking about biomes and what is found in them